goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy
Fluffy (born as Dakota) is a 19-year-old dwarf childlike bear who was supposed to be introduced on December 15, 2015 but postponed until December 17 due to unsuccessful attempts. Interests and anything else Sexual Orientation: Asexual/Agender Preferred Pronouns: It/its/it's/they/their/them. Hometown: Maryland Traits: Nice, cute, sweet, mischievous, sneaky, sometimes shy, wild, funny, naughty, good, troublemaker, rebellious, troublesome, playful Likes: Making friends, dancing, funtime, nice people, playtime, reading, sleeping, toys, furries, animals, flowers, biting people, boy stuff, girl stuff, children stuff, etc Detests: Rude people, loud noises, being hurt, spinach, Pollen, being scolded, people who make fun of it, being called names, other things that it despise. Favorite colors: Red, purple yellow, green. orange, pink, blue white Favorite food: Crackers, vegetables except spinach an broccoli, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint ice cream, chicken nuggets, milk, juices, cakes, cupcake, cheesecakes, fruits, honey, cookies, and other food that it might like Favorite number: 8, 12, 20, 35, and other numbers Favorite animals: Bears, elephants, panda, ducks, cats, dogs, rabbits, fish, turtle, lions, cows, zebra, bunnies, monkeys, dinosaurs, giraffes, rhinos. Favorite musics: Any specific music Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Easter, Halloween, St. Patrick's Day Favorite sports: Gymnastics, soccer, baseball, tennis, football Hobbies: Making friends, playing with toys, eating, sleeping, dancing, TV, going outside, frolicking, walking, playing, fun things, wandering around, piggyback ride. Least favorite food: Spinach and broccoli Favorite vehicles: Cars, trains, buses, trucks Allergies: Pollen Fear: Anyone especially humans who tried to being abusive to and hurt it, deep dark caves, bats, monsters under bed, zombies, beasts Appearance Fluffy is a nice, cute, childlike, chubby, 19-year-old bear who is considered to be a cub due to their childlike appearance. It has short brown hair covering its forehead and large honey brown eyes. Fluffy has brown fur with cream ombre on its face and neck, shoulder, biceps, legs except thighs. Fluffy's legs are chubby, while the rest of its body are chubby. It also wears oversized red shirt, and white leg warmers. Fluffy does not speak; however, it only uses body and sign language, gifs and pictures of sayings, or etc. It also has Asperger's syndrome. Fluffy only does high pitched squeaks, gasps, screams, giggles, moans, and cries. In swim wear, Fluffy wear a swimsuit with green and white stripes with flower print on it. In human verison, Fluffy has medium brown skin color. It has freckles on both of its cheeks, fluffy also wore the oversized red sweater, white legwarmers. In formal wear, Fluffy wears a white shirt with a pink skirt. When wearing other outfits,in sleep wear, Fluffy wears an oversized white sweater with pink stripes. Despite its childlike appearance and unknown gender, Fluffy can still get a "girlfriend" and "boyfriend" like how gendered characters do. Trivia *If people get close to Fluffy and dating it, it might feel comfortable and sometimes sits on their lap, cling to their leg, and puts its head on their shoulder. it might considered you as "playmate" *Fluffy is asexual and agender. *Fluffy has a stuffed bunny named Pancakes. *Fluffy is big fan of agario *On google+, Fluffy sometimes sneaked into people's posts and pulls a prank on them. *Fluffy only play with people who are LGBT in erotic fetish way. It play with straight people in non erotic fetish way sometimes. *Despite it's age, Fluffy still can play with goanimators since they're very younger than them. Fluffy in Different Styles (Drawn by Sophie the Otter and other artists) FluffyDisneyStyle.png|Fluffy in Disney style. FIuffyTheBear.png FIuffy The Bear_By Raven_zpsjcdutj02.jpg 10644477_185680148453113_9090687151832448242_n_by_starpowersama-d9n6plt.jpg cubsm_zpshgct8gxo.jpg Category:1996 births Category:Neutral users Category:Ambiguous gender users Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Genderless characters Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Furries Category:Childlike characters Category:Short People Category:Midget characters Category:Autistic Users Category:Cubs Category:Small characters Category:Young Adults Category:Adults who look like young version of themselves Category:Nice Character Category:GoAnimators Category:GoAnimators who make both grounded and ungrounded videos Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Sometimes TroubleMaker Category:Fictional Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:People with dwarfism Category:Agar.io Fans Category:Aga.rio players Category:Multiplayer games fans Category:People with unknown gender Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who being friendly to LGBT people Category:Chubby people Category:Troublemakers Category:Furries lovers Category:Good Troublemakers Category:Neutral characters Category:Trinity Hayes Category:Pranksters